Haze of Light and Dark
by Yu-Gi-OhGirlKasha516
Summary: In a land of myth and magic lived the three Princes of Light, who enjoyed their lives in the palace. However, the princes were only children, and knew nothing of the darkness of the land. For in the dark lived the Demons of the Night. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people who are bothering to read this! Yes, it's me again and I have brought with me the first chapter of my second fanfic. Now, this is the re-done version because of a small mistake from the first time. Now, Yugi, if you would.

Yugi: sure. Disclaimer: yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own the anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh! All she owns is the idea for this fic and the laptop she wrote it on.

Thanks Yugi. now, onto the fic!

* * *

><p>A content sigh passed the lips of a young boy as he lay down on the soft grass. The sky above was bright blue and almost completely clear, only a few wisps of cloud and a couple of birds travelled through it.<p>

The boy that lay on the soft green grass, gazing at the simple beauty that was nature, was named Yugi. He had star-shaped black hair tipped in violet that made his pale face stand out and blond bangs that framed that face nicely. Some of the blond bangs reached back into his unique hair, brightening the black with gold. The boy's wide, amethyst eyes shone with happiness as he relaxed in the afternoon sun.

Yugi was wearing a pair of white pants and a soft purple singlet, his white jacket lying on the ground beneath him. On his left rist was a bracelet made out of silver, and on his right was one made of gold.

A silvery/white shape entered Yugi's vision and he knew instantly who it was.

"Hey, Ryou." Yugi said happily.

"Hey," the other side softly.

The silvery/white shape named Ryou lay down on the grass to Yugi's left, and a moment later the two were joined by a purple/white shape, whose name was Malik, who lay down to Yugi's right.

Ryou had pale skin, even more so than Yugi, and soft white hair that fell down his back. He was wearing a pair of white pants and was lying on his white jacket like Yugi, only his singlet was sliver, and he had two gold bracelets. Those bracelets were the only real colour in his outfit but nobody minded.

Malik was a little more creative, he was wearing white pants lined with dark purple, a dark purple T-shirt lined with white and a white jacket with dark purple sleeves. He had on a purple belt and two gold bracelets.

"I love it out here," Ryou said, "It's so peaceful."

"You said it, Ryou." Malik said.

Yugi just made a soft sound of agreement.

"You know," Malik, continued, "it's grate, these afternoons when we don't have to do anything or go anywhere or meet anyone. To be able to relax and do nothing."

"You're not doing nothing, Malik," Yugi said, "You're both talking and breathing."

"Oh, ha, ha," Malik said.

There was no tension in the air like there would have been with others. A small smile graced the faces of the three as they enjoyed the content silence.

Suddenly they felt the presence of three others, this caused the three to sit up and turn in the direction of the large building directly behind Yugi.

An old man with grey hair was walking towards them down the path from the building. There were two young boys following him, each carrying two baskets.

The old man stopped a short distance from the three, the two boys stopping behind him.

None of the three had seen the boy on the right before.

The old man stepped aside and gestured for the boy step forward. As he did Yugi took in the details of the boys face: pale skin, brown hair, and soft green eyes. Yugi stood up and walked over to stand in front of the boy, Malik and Ryou coming up beside him.

The boy, who had put down the two baskets he had been carrying, bowed low and said, "It is an honour to serve you, my princes."

As Yugi looked over the boy more carefully he took in his energy, this boy had had a happy, if somewhat lonely, life. He was shy and quiet and always wanted to get things right, just so that they were the way they were supposed to be. He held a small amount of sadness because of his lack of friends, however it did not lead to anger or jealously. He was 15, and lived near the edge of the city with his parents and little sister.

Yugi smiled happily and the new addition to the palace staff.

"You don't have to bow, Tenkei," Yugi said. He heard the other gasp.

"Oh, sorry," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I just do that on instinct."

"You need not apologise to me, my prince," Tenkei said, still bowed, "I am but a servant."

Yugi sighed softly and walked over to Tenkei, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tenkei, it's all right," Yugi said softly, giving the boy a nudge to tell him to rise.

Tenkei stood slowly, the uncertainty clear in his eyes. Yugi needed to change the subject and lighten the thick atmosphere.

"Excuse me, Sogoroku," Ryou said, "but why have you brought the baskets?"

And Prince Ryou saves the day again. Yugi turned his attention to the new conversation and so did Tenkei.

"Oh, well since it was your afternoon off I thought we might enjoy a picnic in the gardens." Sogoroku said.

The three young princes, Sogoroku and the two servants quickly had the picnic set up and Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Sogoroku sat down. Tenkei turned to leave but was held back by the other servant, who pulled him round and push gently pushed him down onto the picnic blanket.

Yugi could feel just how nervous Tenkei was; he was also confused as to why the three princes would want the company of someone like him. He was just a servant, what he wanted didn't matter, why would they act this way when he was nothing…

"Stop!" Malik said, holding his hand out.

The tone he had used was one of annoyance and Tenkei was afraid, afraid that he had done something to anger the prince, afraid that he would be punished.

Yugi lowered Malik's arm and turned to Tenkei with his soft smile still on his lips.

"I'm sorry about him, it just…" Yugi started.

"We can feel the negative energy from your thoughts." Ryou said. "You think you're not important but you are. Everyone and everything is important in its own way, everything in life is equal."

"Except in politics," Sogoroku said, earning giggles from everyone except Tenkei who just sat there looking confused. What confused him more than he already was, was that his guide, who was also a servant, was talking and laughing with the princes like he was a noble. But then he remembered, it was said that the Princes of Light were the kindest of all people, honest and true they judged on personality not rank. And Tenkei allowed a small flicker of hope to rise in his chest; maybe life in the palace wouldn't be so hard after all.

Yugi's smile widened as he felt the positive change in Tenkei's emotions and thoughts. It would take a while, but Tenkei would get used to life in the palace and the behaviour of the princes, Yugi knew he would.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked over the papers on the desk before him. He had been studying for the past four hours and all he got were a headache and a sore rist.<p>

With a sigh Yugi place the quill in the small cup on his desk and leaned back. He stretched his back and flexed his rist, his body always went stiff if he sat down for to long.

"Taking a brake?"

Yugi jumped at the voice.

"Tenkei! You know I can't sense people's energy while I'm studying! It distracts me to much" Yugi said while trying to slow his racing heartbeat.

"My apologies, _my Prince_." Tenkei joked.

Yugi rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. It had been three months since Tenkei had started to work at the palace and it had taken Yugi half that time to convince him that he was allowed to call him, Ryou and Malik by name.

"So, why are you here, Tenkei?" Yugi asked.

"I have come to save you from your lessons, my Prince." As usual Tenkei was being overly dramatic, even adding a bow.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, Ryou and Malik convinced Sogoroku that you deserve a break and here I am to deliver the good news."

"Yes!" Yugi got up from the chair, his usual smile back on his face, and practically ran out of the room.

Yugi ran down the hallway for a bit before slowing to a walk when he was sure that he was a safe distance from his personal study room. As usual he took in very detail of the long corridor, even though he had seen it a million times it was just so beautiful to him. The corridor had a floor of white marble with a white carpet running down the centre, the carpet had many gold patterns on it and a gold border on each side. The corridor had white walls and every now and again Yugi would come across a marble archway painted with gold and silver. The wall to Yugi's right was lined with large windows allowing sunlight to aluminate the corridor and make the white walls and arches glow.

The sunlight fell on Yugi's small form and he felt it's energy flow into him. He suddenly became aware of the people in the rooms behind the wall to his left and the flowers, plants, people and other living things in the palace gardens outside. He also noticed that Tenkei was running up to him.

"How… can you run… so fast?" Tenkei asked, panting, as he caught up and started walking side-by-side with Yugi.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know, actually."

Tenkei chuckled slightly before he went back to panting from running to catch up with him.

"Anyway Yugi, there was something else I needed to tell you."

"Oh, there is?" Yugi asked. "Sorry, I guess I should have checked weather or not you were finished before I ran off." Yugi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, a little habit he had picked up.

"It's ok, I kind of figured you'd run off first chance you got."

Yugi pouted and turned away.

"What was it you still had to tell me?" Yugi asked, changing the subject.

"Ryou and Malik are waiting for you in the gardens, they thought you might want some fresh air so they had some lunch brought outside."

Yugi smiled brightly, his friends always knew how to cheer him up.

"Do you want to join us Tenkei?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. Places to be, things to do, you know how it is." Tenkei replied.

"Oh well, maybe some other time." Yugi said.

"See you later!" Tenkei called as he started walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

Yugi was a little disappointed that Tenkei couldn't join them, but he knew that Tenkei had work to do and liked what he did, so nothing else really mattered.

Yugi turned right and walked down a large stairway sticking out from the main building and headed out into the garden. _Well, at least I ran in the right direction._ Yugi thought.

Just like Tenkei said Ryou and Malik were waiting for him at one of the picnic tables under the shade of a large tree. Food was laid out across the table and Ryou and Malik waved to him when they saw him coming.

Yugi sat down opposite Ryou and Malik picked up a sandwich.

"Nice to see your extra lessons haven't killed you." Malik said.

Yugi laughed softly, "don't worry, I was rescued from certain death by Tenkei."

"Don't we get any credit?" Ryou asked. "We were the ones that sent Tenkei to you."

"Yes, you get credit too," Yugi said, "thanks for saving me, by the way."

"What are friends for?" Malik asked.

The three sat in silence after that enjoyed the good food, nice weather and each other's company.

* * *

><p>Ok, so there is the first chapter. Now, I would like to tell you that this two-shot is a preview for a fic I'm going to write later and I would like your opinion on the story idea and my writing style. Also, this chapter was suposed to point out the safe and happy lives of the the three princes, so if you're upset or disappointed that there wasn't any action in this chapter it was suposed to be like this. Don't worry though, there will be pleantly of action next chapter when I introduce the Demons of the Night! Oh, and the princes are all 12 in this, if they act older it's only because of their magic.<p>

Also, I have edited this chapter and fixed a few mistakes that I found.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, the second chapter of Haze of Light and Dark.

Now, there is an **IMPORTANT MESSAGE** at the end of the chapter that you should read.

Warning: this chapter contains violence, swearing, stealing and dark magic.

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Dark<p>

"You worthless piece of shit!"

A boot slammed into his stomach.

He felt sick.

"Ungrateful brat!"

He was hauled into the air by a hand around his throat.

Choking.

"How dare you lie to me!"

The hand on his throat tightened and he was thrown against a wall.

Splitting pain in his head.

"Stand up and fight, coward!"

He struggled to his feet, using the wall for support.

"You're pathetic!"

A fist connected with his face.

He staggered sideways from the force of the blow.

"Selfish basted!"

A fist struck him in the side.

He let out a strangled gasp of pain.

"Murderer!"

He was grabbed around the neck again.

He tried to fight back as he was dragged out of the room.

"You're nothing!"

He was thrown against a stone wall.

He felt tears form in his eyes as his hands were chained above his head.

"Your less than nothing! You don't deserve to live!"

Leather connected with his back, cutting his shirt open.

He screamed as red-hot pain erupted in his back.

"I'll make you pay for what you did!"

The leather struck again, tearing a scream from his lips.

He felt the blood run down his back.

"Murderer!"

Again he felt the leather.

Again he screamed.

"Murderer!"

He felt the fourth lash.

Tears flowing freely while he screamed in pain.

"MURDERER!"

Yami's crimson eyes snapped open and he shot up from the hard ground. He was panting hard and was covered in sweat.

The dream played over again in his mind and he hugged his knees to his chest. His body shuddered, though wether from the cold night wind or the dream he didn't know, maybe it was both. Yami tried to shake the dream away but it seemed to have burned itself into his brain after he'd had it so many times.

Yami felt a familiar sensation run through him and the mere presence of it calmed him. Slowly, dark tendrils rose around his body, licking at his arms and legs, coiling around him. He was neither surprised nor frightened by the arrival of the shadows; they had always been with him and he knew they wouldn't harm him. He took several deep breaths and let the shadow encase him, blocking out all the pain of the outside world. Soon his body relaxed and his breathing returned to normal.

_You have to go. It is time. _A soft voice whispered in his mind.

Yami knew it was the shadows, the darkness itself, talking to him. And it was right, he did have to go. It was time.

The shadows slipped away from his body and allowed him to stand. As he did he noticed that the sweat from his body was gone and his black clothes were as good as new. Yami looked himself over more closely and realised that he was wearing different clothes, body hugging clothes of a black material that felt similar to wool. He was also wearing black boots and black leather gloves. They were perfect for what he had planned and he knew that that was why he was wearing them; the darkness gave him the little things that he needed.

Yami walked over to his pack and pulled out a black peace of cloth that he used to tie back his spiky hair. His hair was all black because he had died it that colour, and he tied it back to keep people from recognising him from the way his hair stood out in all directions.

Yami looked down at his pack and watched as the shadows surrounded it and when the shadows left his pack was gone. The shadows could make things disappear by sending them to a dark realm where they kept things until they were asked to bring them back.

Yami took one more deep, calming breath before slipping into the trees and heading towards his target.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the estate where the mayor of a small nearby town lived. Yami looked up at the wall in front of him, it was long and made of smooth stones packed closely together. On top of the wall a few guards were standing watch with lit torches, and from the looks of them these were professionals. So, he would need a distraction if he wanted to get past the guards would he, he smirked to himself at the thought.

Yami moved slowly across the edge of the tree line until he was half way between two of the guards. He lowered himself to the ground, feeling adrenalin pumping through his veins, and waited as dim shadows surrounded him. When they had Yami crawled slowly out of the trees, across the grass and up to the wall. With the shadows hiding him from the guards he could do a lot more than he could without them and he knew it.

Yami stood up and flattened himself against the wall, watching as the shadows came out from the small cracks between the stones and made handholds and footholds just the right distance apart running up the side of the wall. He grabbed onto the first handhold and wasn't surprised when his hand latched onto a solid surface. He placed his foot onto one of the footholds and started climbing. As he moved up the wall the adrenalin in his system kicked in and he grew more confident in his ability to make it to the top, even if he fell the shadows would catch him.

Yami made it to the top of the wall without incident and just waited as the shadows snuck along the wall to each of the guards. Once there the shadows spun around the torches creating sudden and strong gusts of wind. Yami watched as the guards stepped back in shock but didn't make his move, he was still waiting for just the right moment.

Suddenly the torches went out and Yami jumped onto the wall. He ran across the top of it and jumped straight off the other side. As he neared the ground he rolled and the shadows cushioned his fall. Yami rolled from the shadows down onto the ground and pushed himself straight into a run as he sprinted for the building in front of him. He aimed at a window and the shadows unlocked and opened it for him. With that done Yami jumped up and saw the window frame fly passed him as he entered the building.

Yami knelt on the carpet in what he could tell was a living room and held a hand out, palm facing forward, at the window. The shadows obeyed him and the window slipped closed and locked again.

When he was shore that no one had heard him enter Yami stood up and walked over to a door on the other side of the room. He used his connection with the shadows to make shore that there was no one nearby before leaving the room and letting his senses guide him to what he was searching for.

After a few turns to the left and a couple to the right Yami found the place that he had been looking for, the treasure room. It was no secret that the mayor of the town was wealthy, but that was only to be expected from a place that Yami chose as a target.

He closed the door behind him and let the room plunge into total darkness. The lack of light didn't bother him; he could feel where everything was without having to see it. The room was bare and made of wood except for a large metal safe in the centre of the room.

Yami walked up to the safe and placed his hand on the door. Because of the shadows he could feel the mechanisms inside the door and without touching the nob he could unlock the safe. The shadows entered the door and within seconds they left again and as they did the door swung silently open.

Yami let his senses reach into the safe and had to stifle a gasp and what he found, or what he didn't find. The safe was empty, there was noting in it at all.

"Looking for something?"

Yami turned around and saw a boy of about his age, with wild white hair and eyes the colour of dried blood. The boy had a long scar down the left side of his face and sharp fangs that were visible as he smirked. In his hand was a bar of gold from the safe. Yami watched on in shock as a dark mass that he easily recognised as the shadows curled around the gold and absorbed it.

"Yes," the white haired boy continued, "I can also use the power of the shadows. It was a gift given to only three individuals. Myself, you and my friend who is waiting outside the estate."

"Who are you?" Yami growled.

"My name is Bakura, but in the world of thieves I am known simply as the Thief King, I title not easily gained I assure you."

So many questions and emotions were swirling around in Yami's head he didn't know what to do.

"In the world of thieves the first to get to a target lays claim to it, so that means that all the tressure that was in the safe now belongs to me."

Yami watched as Bakura turned around and walked to the door, placing his hand on the handle.

"I'm going to make you an offer," Bakura said, "I'll teach you all you need to know about the shadows, powers that you couldn't dream of, if you work for me as one of my thieves. You, my friend and me would be the greatest force in the illegal world. I'll meet you in the ruins of the Dead Village in five days for your answer."

Bakura opened the door and walked out of the room.

Yami just stood there; he could barely comprehend what had happened. He put all thoughts of it out of his mind and focused on getting out of the estate.

* * *

><p>Yami growled as the man lunged at him again. How many times did he have to send him to the infirmary before he would just give up?<p>

He dodged the man's attack and spun around behind him, grabbing his arm and pulling it out straight. Yami smashed his elbow down onto the other mans arm and he let out a cry of pain as a bone cracked. Yami let go of the man's now useless arm and kicked him in the back of the knee, making the man stumble. Yami shoved him in the back and he fell to the ground with a surprised cry and a grunt.

Yami sighed; he was barely getting a workout anymore.

He turned and walked out of the training room and a group of medics ran over to the injured man.

Yami sat down on one of the benches and took a swig of water from his canteen. It had been three months since he had first met Bakura, and after clearing his head he decided to take Bakura up on his offer. Just like he had said he would be Bakura was waiting for him at the Dead Village and after some short discussions he had met Bakura's friend Marik. Since then he had travelled with the two into the Barrier Mountains at the border of the kingdom and discovered that when Bakura said he was the Thief King he wasn't exaggerating. Inside the mountains was a series of tunnels and cave carved out to become an underground city where Bakura ruled. Yami had become one of Bakura's top men in that time and was now one of the top three, the highest ranking and most skilled people in the city.

The man that he had been fighting didn't think that he, a kid, should be given such a rank so soon. The man had challenged him and lost, though just barely. After that he had thought that he could win against him and challenged him again a few weeks later. Yami had won that time as well. And so the man challenged him every two weeks or so and each time it had been easier for Yami to beat him.

"Hey, kid," growled a voice from behind him.

"What do you want Marik?"

"Oh man," Marik whined, returning to his regular voice, "your no fun anymore."

Yami sighed. "What do you want, Marik?"

"Bakura wants to see you for a mission briefing, he said that this one's important."

Yami sighed again, "Alright, I'm coming."

Yami turned and started walking away from the training room.

Since he had been there Yami had gotten a little taller, though that wasn't saying much considering how short he was, and he had stopped dying his hair and tying it back. Now Yami stood almost at the same hight as Bakura, higher if you counted the hair. His body was lean with muscles and his body had a few nicks and scratches from fights. His skills with the shadows had improved and his fighting ability was grater than anyone his own age. His hair was growing its natural way; black hair growing in wild spikes tipped with crimson and gold bangs and streaks lined his face.

Yami and Marik soon arrived at the briefing room. As Yami walked inside he found Bakura, a squad of archers and two squads of foot soldiers already there.

Yami took his seat and Marik sat down beside him. The tree squads were sitting behind them and Bakura was standing on a raised platform at the front of the room with a large map on the wall behind him.

"Alright," Bakura said, "I'm shore that all of you know of the battle happening between our guys and the army. Well, there is a supply shipment heading for the soldiers camp. The caravan is transporting weapons, armour, food, water, medical supplies, horses and new soldiers to the battlefield. However, to get there they have to pass through Snakes Canyon."

Bakura pointed to a winding rocky path on the map.

"This is the perfect place for an ambush, but one that they would be expecting so we are going to attack a little differently. We wait until the first part of the caravan has left the canyon and you archers are going to attack the front for these mounds."

Bakura pointed at a set of small mounds shown at the end of the canyon.

"You're going to fire off two consecutive waves of arrows before the fist squad of close range fighters attack from the front. I will be leading the frontal attack myself."

This brought gasps and murmurs from some of the soldiers.

"Marik will be leading the second squad of close range fighters and stopping the enemy from escaping out the back of the canyon. Now, archers, once you have fired your two shots you will climb up and shoot down into the canyon where Yami will already be working to pick off the soldiers trapped there. It is possible that a _novice_ magician is travailing with the convoy, if there is one Yami will be the one to fight him or her. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Yami smirked, this was his life now and he loved every minute of it, though some more than others.

* * *

><p>Now, I would like to remind my readers that this is a preview for a fan fic that I will write later. If you liked the way that I wrote this or have feedback you would like to give me on this fic please review!<p> 


End file.
